


I Don't Care

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Lukas is sick, and Philip takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a long ass time since i've posted anything on here but tbh i just haven't felt much inspiration to write lately until eyewitness came out. if you don't know, eyewitness is a new show on usa and the lead boys are gay (canonically i know amazing) and they're just precious. i'd def suggest checking it out. this is just something short to try my hand @ writing them, hope you enjoy.
> 
> if interested follow me on twitter or tumblr @ woldenbeck cause i post a lot of eyewitness consistently!

"Go away."

Philip blatantly ignored Lukas' request as he settled the bowl of soup on his lap. "Eat."

"I don't want this," Lukas replied, his scratchy voice giving away just how under the weather he was feeling. "And I don't know when my dad's gonna be home - "

Philip sat at his feet, shrugging his signature 'Lukas, I really don't give a fuck what you want' shrug. "You're sick - actually you're burning up - and you need to eat if you want to keep your energy up."

He looked up just in time to catch Lukas rolling his eyes. "I hate chicken noodle."

Philip grinned, and if Lukas felt momentarily better for a split second it definitely had nothing to do with that. "Tough. It's all I know how to make." He gently smacked Lukas' leg. "Now stop complaining and eat."

Lukas made a face. "But - "

"No," Philip interrupted. "Just think; the longer you're sick, the longer you're off your bike."

Lukas grumbled, admitting defeat.

He leaned back on the bed, watching silently as Lukas took a few spoonfuls of the soup. Even sick, Philip couldn't argue Lukas was beautiful. In a different way from all the other boys Philip had ever crushed on before.

Lukas was stubborn, funny, confident, but he was also self-concious, scared, ashamed.

He was a mix of so many things - so many emotions. Philip wondered if that's what made him so beautiful.

"Okay, I'm going to throw this at you."

Philip blinked, startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

Lukas was looking at him now, clearly amused. "You were staring."

"Oh."

Lukas slowly smiled. "I didn't say I completely hated it."

Philip cocked his head, gnawing at his bottom lip. "But you did threaten homicide by soup."

He could see the way Lukas' mood diminished at his words, no doubt bringing back memories. Philip could've slapped himself for ruining the moment. They rarely had good moments - without interruptions, at least.

Scooting closer, he took the bowl from Lukas and placed it on the table.

"What happened to 'eat the soup, Lukas'?"

Philip rolled his eyes this time. "That can wait."

"Why?" Lukas shifted, pressing his back against the headboard, and even opened his legs a bit. Philip was pretty sure he was doing it because Lukas knew exactly what he was planning, and thankfully he seemed welcoming of it.

Philip crawled over Lukas' leg and settled in his lap, resting most of his weight on Lukas' thighs, his knees pressing against his sides. He debated grinding against him before deciding that was probably a bad idea with how sick Lukas was.

Kissing would have to be enough for now.

Slipping his arms around Lukas' neck, he leaned down.

"Wait, wait," Lukas mumbled, pressing a hand soft against his chest. "Maybe you shouldn't."

Philip paused, feeling a heat bubbling up in his stomach. Anger? Disappointment? He couldn't place it. "Right," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Wouldn't want your dad coming back and - "

He felt one of Lukas' hand slip down his back, stopping above the curve of his ass. "Shut up." And he did. "I just don't want to get you sick."

Philip felt the terrible heat in his stomach melt away. "I don't care."

When he leaned in for a second time, Lukas didn't stop him.


End file.
